Trust and Loneliness both hurt, but which hurts more?
by Jlugo24
Summary: A female NightFury, Crystal, and her human, Alexis have been together for sometime now. Life has taught them to never trust, so now they are only left with each other. Crystal has vowed to protect the blind girl with her life, alone. But what happens when they need to trust Hiccup and Toothless? Will they learn to trust again...maybe find love along the way? TXOC and HXOC
1. Chapter 1

Toothless and I were out on our usual nightly hunt, you know, nothing too exciting.

"Ya see anything buddy?"

Thoothless grunted at me in a 'No'. I sighed and sprawled out on his cold back drifting into sleep. _AANDDD_ that's when Toothless decided it would be a_ good_ idea to slowly flip onto his back too.

"Toothless?...hey.._hey_, hey,** hey**! TOOTHLESS **STOP**!" I was just HANGING off him, apparently he thought it was funny. He rolled back over and swooped to the ground.

"I'm _so glad_ I was able to entertain you..." He looked at me and smiled a toothless smile at me, still laughing.

I took in the lake in front of us and laid back down, looking up at the moon. It's times like these when my mind really starts to think. I let my mind wonder some when a question popped into my head.

"Hey Toothless, do ya ever get... you know... lonely?"

He pushed heated air out of his noes and onto my face. Starring at me with those huge green eyes. They were narrowed as if to say 'Me, lonely? _ME_?! HA'

"Alright alright, I was just asking sheesh."

He huffed back at my and laid his head on his paws, closing his eyes.

Everything was so quiet, until Toothless and I heard what sounded like scream. Toothless snapped his head up and looked at me.

"Come on Toothless, we need to help them!"

I rushed to fit back into his leather saddle, I was barely in when he took off.

"GAH Toothless wait!" But he did not stop, he just continued to fly off in the direction of the scream.

I looked around but saw nothing, it was getting really dark and that made it harder to see. However, Toothless had no problem seeing in the pitch black night, he sniffed the air and his eyes widened as if in realization.

He made a sharp left and flew faster, I couldn't hold on. He stopped abruptly and I hit my head on the back of his.

"Ow toothless tha-"

I was cut of as he began to quickly make his way down. As he landed I was thrown to the ground.

"Geez next time give me a warning befor-" I heard a growl and I pulled out my dagger and got in my 'fighting' stance. But when I looked up, what I saw made me drop it. Toothless and I were face to face with another...Nightfury! And a female at that! She was white with ice blue eyes, her lips peeled back in a warningly snarl Behind her was a girl, she looked about my age from what I could see. Remembering my weapon, I lunged for it and stuffed it back in its holder.

"Look, no more weapon. I'm not going to hurt you..." I said tentatively, showing the dragon my hands. She was still unconvinced as she continued to growl at me, Toothless was growling back.

"C-C-Crystal...what going on?" The girl stammered.

"Can you tell your dragon that its ok?"

"W-Who are y-you?" She asked trying to sound big.

"I'm Hiccup and this is my dragon Toothless, we won't hurt you."

"...We d-don't know that...GAHH!" She fell to the ground in pain and her dragon turned and whimpered at her. I tried to help but her dragon was still on guard.

"Toothless, do..or SAY something!"

**Toothless POV**

"Look I don't care whether you trust me or not, but to save that girl you **need** to trust Hiccup!"

"And **WHY** should I trust _HIM_?! I can take care of Alexis myself!"

"Yeah, I can see that." I said sarcastically.

"SHUT IT!"

"Fine then, we'll just leave sense you _obviously_ have everything under control." I turned to walk away but she stoped me.

"**WAIT**...ok **F-FINE**, but were NOT staying!"

I smirked and looked at Hiccup, he got the message and ran over to the girl.

"Oh my gods this is _not_ good!"

the girl moaned in pain as Hiccup picked her up and rushed to the village. Her dragon quickly followed, giving me one last look of hatred.

'What's her problem?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok ok I know this chapter sucks but chapter 1 ALWAYS sucks! I PROMISE it will get better, so please keep reading! Until next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's POV

I was up all night pacing around my room thinking to actually get any sleep. I mean come on, why out of all people did _I_ have to find her?! (Because Hiccup if you didn't there would be no story!)

"Hiccup, why don't you stop pacing for now and... go check on that girl?" He suggested trying get me to stop.

"Hm, oh yeah sure dad." I trotted down the stairs and out the door.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called.

"Oh gods...what is it now?" I turned to see him clearly exited.

"You found another Nighfury!?"

"Oh ahh, yeah."

"Can I have her?! Please, please, please!" he pleaded

"Sorry Fishlegs but she's already taken, remember?"

"AAWWWW...ok then..." the sighed and walked away...ok then.

Entering the medical hut, I saw Gobber shifting threw some medical supplies.

"Hey Gobber, what are you doing?"

"Oh hello Hiccup, I'm just looking for...AHHA found ya!" he pulled out what looked like a eye seeing chart (A board with 'letters' carved on it)

"...Why would you need that? For da...ummm that girl?"

"Well her eyes look very pale, that usually mean they have bad eyesight."

"She's awake?!"

"Hiccup..." He pointed behind me.

"She's uuhh right behind me isn't she?"

He nodded and I turned around. She was sitting up in bed, brown wavy hair falling down her shoulders. What struck me the most was her pale **gray** eyes, they looked in my direction but not_ at_ me.

"Wait Gobber,... I don't think she can't see..."

I walked up to her and she looked past my shoulder in fear.

"W-W-Were is Crystal!?" She demanded in that 'big' voice of hers

"She's fine, can you look at me?"

"Get aw-way from me!' She tried to back away but she ran out of room.

"Calm down, it's fine... just look at me."

She was breathing rather hardly and her eyes looked at everything BUT me.

"You can't see. at ALL can you?" Stopping, she once again looked over my shoulder.

"I'm Hiccup...uh and you are...?"

She waited a minute before answering

"...A...Alexis"

"Ok, Alexis, what happen last night?"

"I.. I can't... remember."

"She has amnesia Hiccup."

"Well Gobber that would have been nice to know BEFORE!"

"Can..can I-I go see Crystal now?"

"Your dragon, sure." I reached out to guide her off the bed but she stopped and screamed.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"don't touch me!" he cried, small tears leaking from her dead eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry! L-let's take you to Crystal."

Gentaly, I placed my hand over hers and told her to watch her step. Wobbling a bit, she made it off the bed.

With her hand in mine, I lead her to the front door.

"Ok, There's stairs right here so be carful."

She gripped my shoulders in a painful way and shook.

"Easy now, we don't want you to get YET ANOTHER injury."

Her first was pretty bad, a huge gash on her side. Once down the stairs I lead her by the back to on open part of land not too far from the village. I put my fingers in my mouth and whisled a very high pitched whistle. Almost at once two dragons came speeding in from the horizon's line. I saw Alexis smile at the thought of her dragon.

The feeling was neutral as Crystal skidded to a stop and rubbed her head sweetly against Alexis's. Alexis giggled and wrapped her arms around Crystal. I looked over at my own dragon and saw him looking with almost... What looked to be... Sympathy?

"So Toothless, have a talk with Crystal?" I asked.

He just looked away and laid down on the sand. Then Crystal began to nudge Alexis away from us.

"Where are we going Crystal?"

She did not answer, only continueing to lead her away. I was about to reach out to her but Toothless stopped me.

"You can't leave yet, your not fully healed!" I called

Crystal ignored me an continued on, but Alexis stopped.

"C-Crystal wait I- we should..." Cyrstal looked at her in disbalive when she finaly stopped.

"He... He is right..."

Crystal shook her head and whined, tugging on her shirt ( I'll think of clothes later...)

"No Crystal... We.. We can't yet. But I promos as soon as I heal we can leave, ok?"

Crystal let out a huff of annoyance but licked her face in understanding.

"Well its settled then." I smiled

"Now Alexis, I want you to tell me everything that happens before you were hurt."

"Um... I don't... I don't want to.. I can't"

"Well I won't force you to tell me, so when your ready ill be hear."

"..." she mumbled

"What?"

And in the smallest whisper I had EVER heardHague answerd

"Thank you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Better?


	3. HELP!

I'm glad you like my story! I kinda need help with what comes next, any ideas?


	4. Chapter 3

Crystal POV

I lay on the beach with my head on my paws, admiring the way the light bounced off the glistening water. However, the mood was soured by my thoughts. How could Alexis want to stay?! After all her humans put her and I through, she came crawling back to them... Don't get me wrong, Alexis is a strong human, she has to be. That boy seemed to be helpful, for which I _was_ grateful, but they can't be trusted... none of them can. And then there's that Nighfury! He is so** infuriating** it makes me want to- well speak of the devil... He stood over me with a look of a blank expression.

"what."

"I just figured you could use some nice company."

"That would be great, just call me over when Alexis is healed." I retorted, I was in no mood for his games.

ignoring my comment, he strode over to me and plopped down a good distance away.

"So what happened back there?"

"What?"

"When Hiccup and I found you two, what happened?"

I turned away from him "That is NONE of your concern. For all you know, Alexis and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay around for a while? It could be fun having another me around."

"I am NOTHING like YOU, GOT IT?!"

He stayed silent, I liked it better that way. I began to walk away until he spoke up.

"Hey wait, you still didn't answer my question!"

"And I don't plan to." I smirked, continuing on my way.

Then he blurted out "I know you want what's best for Alexis! SO stay here, she's safer here! Both of you are!"

That made my blood boil, he did not know what humans just like them had done to me and Alexis.

"SAFER! HAH DON"T MAKE ME LAUGH! You don't know ANYTHING!"

"Well I'm not going to until you tell me, now will I?"

I growled at him, such a smartass

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

I thought about it, I had no reason to trust them. INFACT I had every reason NOT to trust them...but I felt the need to tell him.

"Well?"

I sighed and stumbled back over with distaste, crawling down away from him.

"Lets just say humans gave Alexis and I every reason not to trust them anymore..."

"But why?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that!"

"Ok, ok, then tell me why you were out last night and why Alexis was hurt."

"We where traveling for a place to stay, our other camp was found. She was riding me and we were flying over a large patch of forest when she was shot with an arrow."

"Do you know who shot at you guys?"

I chuckled "I wish I did..."

"Looks like its getting kinda dark, why don't we start heading back?"

I looked up to see the twinkling stars that had snuck up on us. I nodded and stood following him. We strode into camp side by side and I soon spotted Alexis with Toothless's Human, Hiccup. I was about to run over to her when once again, Toothless stopped me.

"Hey, are you still leaving tomorrow?"

I looked over to Alexis and Hiccup. He was helping her down the stairs gently and she stumbled a bit. Hiccup was there to catch her and they both laughed, Alexis's cloudy eyes began to light up... just a bit.

"I guess...one more day... won't hurt her."

He smiled at me, nudged my head with his and skipped over to Hiccup. Hiccup, once helped Alexis to the ground, petted Toothless on the nose. Alexis shied away and hid behind Hiccup. He took her hand in his and lead it to Toothless's head, to which toothless leaned in and pressed his head to her. The display made me smile a tad and think again for a minute... Could they really be different?


	5. Chapter 4

**Alexis POV**

I woke up what I assume was the next morning, back in my bed. I lay there for a few moments thinking about what I was doing here. I knew Crystal wants to leave but... I feel almost at home here. I think its just a habit of mine, I'm just too trustworthy. Toothless seemed to be a little like Crystal, but far more...wild. And then there was Hiccup, he was so sweet. Don't get me wrong, I **hate** being babied because I'm blind, but when Hiccup helps me... it doesn't bother me _quite_ as much. Hiccup has told me that he was tall, with brown hair and green eyes. He was sure to point out how muscular he is, but I know that is a lie. When he helps me down the stairs I tend to grab his arm, its not muscular in the slightest. Speaking of which, he should be coming any second now, not that I mind waiting. So I prodded for the covers, peeled them off, and stumbled to the side of the bed. I felt around, noticing there was nothing in my way. Hiccup has lead me to the stairs enough times to help me remember the way. I shuffled to my right and bumped into...something... I felt around some more till I came to what felt like a wall of wood... the door! I reached for where I knew the handle was and pushed it open, feeling the breeze hit my face. I like not being helped, to figure things out on my own. However, those darn steps were just not having it. I made the first step with success, it was always the second I had trouble with. I squeaked, feeling the air from me falling. I never hit the ground, instead, I was in Hiccups tiny arms.

"If your gonna go down the stairs without me, please try to be more carful." He told me in a calm voice.

"S-Sorry Hiccup, I just could have sworn I remembered when the second started."

**Hiccup POV**

I walked outside to help Alexis down those stairs, but to my surprise, the was already on it. I picked up the pace because I knew what was coming next. She made a cute little noise as she fell and I caught her.

"If your gonna go down the stairs without me, please try to be more carful." I told her.

"S-Sorry Hiccup, I just could have sworn I remembered when the second started." She explained.

"So, were is Crystal?" She asked as usual.

"I'm not too sure actually, I think her and Toothless are out there somewhere."

"I'm glad they're making friends with each other... Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

"Can you take me to the forest please, I like to explore."

I nodded and took her by the arm, guiding her into the wood. She stumbled a bit, but never really falls. She seems quite confident while she walks, despite the fact she can't see. I was a little hesitant, but I was just so curious.

"Alexis, I hope you don't mind me asking but... have you always been...you know..."

"Blind?"

I swallowed "Y-Yeah, blind?

"No, not always, infact, I had perfect vision at one point." She said quite happily.

"Well how did you loose it?"

She waited a moment, her face deep in thought.

"Well...one night a huge swarm of dragons attacked the village. I was helping bring down one when everyone started yelling...then I felt something hit the side of my head, hard. I fell to the ground and I saw everything go...black."

"So it was due to a hard impact to the head." I stated rather then asked. She just continued.

"When I woke up I was very shocked because I could not see anything... and I was alone. My tribe had left me, I think maybe they thought I was dead but...that does not make any sense."

"Wait, wait, wait, so they just...got up and left you?!"

She nodded, tears threatening to spill over.

"That's when I met Crystal..."

'I-I'm sorry I asked, I didn't know th-"

"No, no its ok..." She said wiping her eyes.

"Well then, lest get exploring!" I jumped, running off.

"H-hey wait!" I ran to catch up. So she is a outcast like I once was... what are the odds?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I find myself saying this a lot but, thank you SO much! You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you guys like my story! Please keep reading and you will find that I will be asking for more help. Read some more stories of mine if you get a chance? Jlugo24 signing off! (=


End file.
